Lacking Hearbeat
by asdfghjkl0309
Summary: A girl named Aundrea had just lost her bestfriend who got murdered by who? She meats a guy at the park who ends up being extraordinary. Somehow he connects with Aundrea's family, but how?. Only the
1. Monday At School

Monday At Lunch

I walk slowly to the Cafeteria so I don't have to stand so long in line just to get a fresh apple. When I got there, the line wasn't as long as I thought it would were about eight or nine people less than it should have been. The rusty metal counter didn't look so welcoming. It had many scratches on it and food stains. There was a big coffe stain at the corner of the dirty counter. I never missed the coffee stain it was like not missing a seventy-two inched plasma screen Tv with high defenition and a surround sound system right in front of your eyes. I decided to actually eat a small lunch meal since I woke up too late to eat breakfeast.

The lunch lady looked exhausted, she was sweating like she had just sprinted five miles. She had horrible pink blotches all over her pale skin. Her hand were red and they were swollen under white see through plastic gloves. Her hair was ment to look like it was in a ponytail, but looked like it was half up because of all the loose strands of hair that were lunch lady takes a glance at me, cleares her throat, and then askes,"What do you want-Honey?"She breathed loud enough that I can hear it. Her two front teeth had a big gap in it, as if I could fit a whole pencil through it and they were yellow and dirty, I was close enough to see the custard stuff on her teeth. Her lips were chapped, there were sags under her eyes, and there were a half a dozen wrinkles on her forhead. The lunchlady was a real mess that not even her ownself couldn't even fix.

"Umm,"I always try to look confused so I don't look like I'm in much of a hurry, people happen to jusdge ones they see what my personality is. Not Rushing."I'll just have an apple."

She pulled a strand of her hair back , but then looked down and the hair was hanging near her shoulders lunch lady chuckled like she had some weird story of how that apple got in her wrinkley, tired, pink hands. She gave the apple to me."Name?"

Her mouth was still opened because she hadn't have closed it until I would give my answer. "Oh. Aundrea Findly."

I handed her my crumpled dollar bill. She straitened it out a little to make me feel guilty that I didn't have anything better. It didn't work. I was not used to paying lunch or even getting nasty cafeteria lunch at school. Surprisingly, I made it through the lunch line without being such a clutz.

It was not that hard to find my friends. They always sat at the second table to the left of the cafeteria that was a dark brown rectangular cheap school table. I got there and everybody seemed to have nothing to talk about, they were unsually quiet. I was so used to everybody talking over eachother especially JC. I sat down pushing Haley over making her stunble while sitting on air.

"Hey guys."

"Hello."David said he blinked twice and looked up at me. Everybody else didn't say anything as if they were kindly ignoring me for my own good.

Everybody seemed to be there:David,Lyssa, Jane, JC,Haley, and Mercedes. Wait,Jennifer was absent today.

"Hey where's Jennifer?"I said in a calm voice. My curiosity made Haley react. She sat up and flipped her hair so that it wasn't in her face. She looked across the ASIAN NERDS table trying to pretend like she was eavesdropping on them.

Jane took a quick glance at Mercedes then JC with her head on her arms and her arms crossed on the table. She looked at me like I was dead. It was hard for me to stare back because her eyes were so convincing with pain all the time. I looked down at my the tip of my dirty sneakers trying to tell her physically that I didn't like being looked at.

"What happened?"I said desperatly.

Silent treatment.

Finally, Lyssa tried to tell me. I could tell that it was hard for her to tell me and the fact that me gazing in curiosity wouldn't have been making it any easier for her. I tried to make my face completely normal. She noticed, but she was a proffesional at not trying not to notice,but not today. Lyssa told me ," The bowling alley they were going to near Jane's house after school on Friday. But, Mercedes' mom couldn't drop them off at the bowling place because she had some special therapy that she had to attend because of her high blood presure,"She quoted high blood presure with her fingers and rolled her eyes. "When they were walking there, they said that Jennifer said that she had to go to the restroom that was at this liquor store across the street from where they were. Lyssa, Mercedes, Jane and David waited impatiently for her. She took longer than seven minutes. Jane stated that she would check up on her to see if she wasn't throwing up or anything," she looked up at the ceiling like there was a bomb dropping towards her," When she entered the rusty store, she saw blood everywhere. There was a gap on the floor that had no blood on it, but lead her eyes to the blood that continued from the bathroom. She stalked the blood that lead to the restroom and she saw Jennifer dead." I could tell that she wasn't comfortable telling me this when Jane was right there-listening to everyword that she spoke,outloud.

"The police are still investigating the situation,"Lyssa said then pushing her elbow length hair behind her ear, but letting the other side cover her eye. Lyssa hesitated with her hands in her purple sweater pockets curled up in a fist. I guess her hands were mad at themselves, too.

"She's de-"My voice faded. I locked my eyes to David's pale hands locked together. My eyes felt like I was looking under water, everything blured. I knew by the time I would blink that the tears would atomatically fall. I tried to keep my eyes open as long as I could, but they started to burn. The tears started to fall down my cheaks. I tried to put my head back so they couldn't see me crying. Now I know why everybody wasn't their usualself. They proboly felt that it was all their fault. I could feel there guilt in their eyes like they wished they never new jennifer especially Mercedes. They truly did not do anything wrong in my point of view. All of their full minds might have been full of crazy options of how they could have saved her. I knew how they felt exept not so serious. Saving someone from failing their test when you tutored them was a lot more less than saving someone's life.

Jennifer was always so special to me. She was like the eraser to my pencil mistakes. Jen never lied to me or betrayed me for any guy. She was _loyal. _We _had_ been friends here in Hesperia for about six years. She loved to shop, it was an irretating bad habit of hers. Her weaknesses were shopping sales. I already missed her. By now, she would have told me about a new sale and that we needed to go. There were questions that still bothered me everytime-always when I thought of ?WHO? Those words haunted my useless thoughts.

I stood up without even noticing that I had dropped my precious apple on the dirty tile floors of Hesperia Junior High School.

I tried to find my voice, but all I found was my mouth wide open as if I were actually about to speak, but someone paused my reaction. I cleared my voice and found my voice hiding under it."Umm,"my voice crackled in shock,"I'll see you guys l-l-later."Tears started to come down my face even more. I could feel the tears racing through my neck. David seemed he was very good at holding his teers back unlike a girl.

I walked slowly terrified of what Lyssa had just enetered in my head. I didn't want to think about it, but it just kept on running through my head like a marathon that never ended. Who would do this to a thirteen-year-old girl?

In Algebra class, I just sat up strait up so that it looked like I was paying attention and narrowed my eyebrows to make me look a little more serious about the equation. I thought about her over and over agin in my mind. How she never talked to anybody that twitched when they talked and how she never ate anything that was a golden color. My seriousness didn't fool anybody. Since Mr. Vinent is such a push-over he didn't take it so rough on me because he knew it was only temporary. Mr. Vincent said that if I didn't understand how to do the problem I would have to start going to the afterschool program for people who needed "help". I didn't need the extra help I was pretty surprised when I heard the word _might _come out of his grouchy face.

I skipped sixth period because I didn't want to be seen like this. I didn't like the idea of skipping class because if I couldn't stop crying the teacher would have asked me what was wrong and would have sent me to the counciler.

I sat down on the sidewalk watching the cars pass by. I followed each car one by one with my was like counting sheep when you wanted to fall asleep, but in the 21st century and this time it was trying to keep awake and let the time pass by. I started to walk home thinking that I should have been there for her. I didn't want to think like the others did, ut it was true what would have happened if I were there, Would I be dead too? Or would we both living? Once I got home I ran to my room. Turning the lock on the door made me remember that I had to finish an Essay for History. _Ughh History._

I couldn't concentrate on my essay with all the things to worry about, so I'll have to save it for tonight.

I turned on the TV in my room to get my mind off Jennifer. The Channel went to the Channel 2 News. The news was talking about Jennifer and all the other people in the liqior store. Just a prefect way to get my mind off of said that the casheir was named Abbad Lolly, a forein indian man whose body was found without even a tiny piece of evidence that he had kidnies in his body. The person that said he was an expert on the human body explained that it wass impossible to do without our population in our city for poeple not to notice even with a high-tec computer thingy-mabober. I don't specifically know the words that he said because I'm not a scientist. They said that there weren't any brises or any marks of her being hurt, just that she vommited blood. As if she had a deep cut in her throat and stomach. They say that the criminal who did this to her made her drink some kind of gasoline poison. They said that the criminal might have been experienced in China because of the gas leak there that made sixty-nine poeple die. They said that this is the most exagerated thing that they have ever seen in their whole entire life. This made me think, how could this even possible?

I hear my mom's loud engine come up the driveway.

She see's my face and asks,"Did you see the news?" I could tell by her face that she didn't want me to know. She proboly knows I already know.

"Umm yeah. Everybody at school won't even talk to eachother because they're all blaming themselves for not being there for her."My eyes flickered. My eyelashes brushed the bottom of my eyes eleven time before my mother could speak again.

"I'm sorry, are you going to be Ok?" She knew I wasn't going to be "OK". I could tell by her face that she knew I missed Jennifer and that she didn't really care much that Jennifer got murdered. She Proboly meant it as a rhetorical question, so I didn't plan to answer.

"I'm going to go take a long walk in the park. is that Ok?" My voice was loud at first, but then I realized that it started to faid away slowly. I could feel the tears coming back again, but I forced them not to fall.

"Yeah. Sure. Take as much time as you want."

"Ok,Thanks." It didn't work, the tears fell down and I sprinted straight out the door until I could reach the park. I didn't want my mom to feel bad for me for the death of my best friend. I didn't realize that I was crying because I loved Jennifer until I started running.

**I HAVE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WRITTEN BUT I NEED GUD REVIEWS!**


	2. The Park

The Park

The park was the same as always never a lot of people. Always at least two old aged people walking wearing matching sweats and sweatshirts, three or more people jogging with there dogs and earphones plugged to their ears, and one just sitting down on the bench looking at the deserted sky. I happen to be that lonely person. Today is different though, there are two people thinking today.

The other person was a guy, not too much older than I am. He had short brown hair and lightly tan skin. He looked like he was incredibly tired-just like the lunch lady, but not overheating. I took a quick glance at him hoping that he wouldn't catch my eye. He caught me looking at him. Another thing to worry about. Alison always told me that I had a problem with worrying like my father. I can see him looking at me with the corner of my eye. I pretend to look at my shoes, but I fail. He walks over to me like I have a present to give him.

I just stand there. As if if I would move a bomb would drop on me out of nowhere and kill me.

"Hello."I heard his voice behind me. I quickly turned around and saw his acne-free face. _My eyes were off him_ I thought.

"Hmm."

"Yes?"

"Do you need anything from me?"

"The real question is do you need anything from me?" He's much too smart for me to outsmart him.

Silence.

"Ruff day?"His voice was very soft like he wasn't using it for a whole week. I could see that talking to me wouldn't do any damage to his life-he probably lost a lot,today.

"Pretty much. You too?

"Why what happened to you today?"I think I might have sounded to curious. I could tell that he really didn't want to talk about it, but he did.

"Well, did you see the news today?" He talked to me like I was his cousin that he saw every weekend. He talked like he knew me too well. When really all he knew about me was what he saw physically.

"Yea."

"Well my brother was in the liquor store when the attack had happened. He died and my dad didn't even tell me what happened I had to find out by the TV. No wonder why he was taking walks much more often, so I couldn't see him cry. they said that they found no blood in his body and that his teeth were pulled out and pinned to his neck."

"You too.

"My friends are all freaking out about it because my best friend Jessica was at that liquor store and she got murdered too.."

"It's to tragic for me to handle."I could tell that he was almost about to cry.

I gazed at him in awe.

"He wouldn't have died if I-"He flipped open his cell-phone and looked at the time."I'm incredibly sorry. I would love to continue this interesting, but terrifying conversation with you, but I have to go. If you want I'd be looking forward to see you on Wednesday around five O'clock,"His voice crackled, I knew he didn't have anywhere to go to. He probably needed some space. I could still tell that he was not 'incredibly sorry'. It was too weird for me to suddenly meet a guy that you knew nothing about.

The quickest thing I could find out of my small vocabulary was "Um OK, Bye."I felt sad for the guy he didn't have any real family to talk about this with. His mother obviously tried to ignore him too.

He started to walk towards his home. He looked back at me and asked,"I forgot to ask you what was your name?"

"Aundrea!" I forgot to ask him his name how weird, even for a girl like me.

I saw him turn around, but not too quick enough that I saw him smile and mouth my name, At least he could get a smile out of a messed up day.

I was looking forward to seeing him again on Wednesday evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Can't Change History

When the bell rang I ran strait out. I didn't want to put up with those sad people anymore. They made me feel as if I wasn't doing anything more to help them. I did a lot to help them. I didn't talk to them. If I asked what was wrong they would have probably cried even more. I do that often. You know how when your thinking about something and your eyes start to water, then people start to ask what's wrong and you just happen to cry even more. I Hate that feeling .Makes me feel like I'm being babied and it makes me think about it more.

I decided to go to visit Mercedes. Just because it is unlikely for her to ignore me in a noticeable way like that. It was rude. I thought that she might like to cry in front of me instead of turning her back at me every time she saw me. She might appreciate to stop hiding from me and just let all her feelings out. It was very selfish of her to make me feel bad for her.

I flipped open my dark green credit card shaped cell phone to give a heads up to my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Hi How are you?"

"Um Great? I was wondering if I could go visit Mercedes today. If you weren't planning to do something with me today. If that were to be okay."

"Sure, but your going to have to cook dinner. I have lots of work to do, with school,work, the fund raiser-"

"Yeah, Mom I get it."

"I'll be home before six."

"Well, okay. Be safe. Love you"

"Bye."

"Hello. What brings you here today Ms. Fridly?"

"I wanted to see Mercedes."

"Oh, OK. She's upstairs in her bedroom, you can meet her up there." He pointed to old crooked staircase that lead to sad adventures.

"Thank you."Thank you was all I could give him. Poor man doesn't even know what's going on in the world.

I walked up the stairs in a reasonable pace. Mercedes' father's eyes still planted on the back of my head. I could feel it. I looked at my dirty converse to get myself distracted. I look at the heal of my right shoe around my shoe and back to the heal. i repeated this course on my left shoe.

Every other stair I stepped on creaked. The air in the house smells like the pored a whole bottle of _Febreze_ all over the carpet. I put my hand on the round stand at the edge of the railing and swing my body around it. 'crack'. Oops! cracked a purple crayon strait down the middle. I walked across the green carpet to Mercedes' room.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come In!" She breathed quickly. She had probably just finished crying her heart out.

I put my hand on the golden doorknob and read the sign,"COME IN ALREADY!" Figured.

Her room was a mess. I guess they had forgotten to poor some Febreze onto her carpet in her room. She was laying down on her back on the bed reading a People magazine. There were clothes on the floor and most of them looked clean, but just tried on, didn't like it, throw on the floor kind of routine, Her hamper was over filled on the closest corner to the door. Her closet door was open revealing her crooked hanged clothes. Half of the hangers in her closet were not even used. She had years worth of drawings on her desk and her beat-up backpack right on top of it. Her blanket wasn't folded, just scrunched up in a ball so that she would have enough space for her to lay down in. Everything was so unlike her, the neat freak I met three years ago had changed into a monster. But out off all the ugliest meses in her bedroom, there were crayon mark on her wall that read,"Life means nothing if your dying inside."

"Nicky?" Nicky was her short term of Nichole, my middle name.

"Hi Mercedes...What's up?"

"I didn't mean it like that Nick. I meant to mean What the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't really know. Visiting? Am I not allowed to come to your house weekly anymore?"

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot about that. If I remembered that you were coming I would have cleaned myself up. Help yourself if you want to clean or anything because like you can't stand the mess or anything. I'm going to grab something to eat. Want something?"

"Can I just have ice-water?Please?"

"Yeah Sure."She left the monster cave. "I'll be back in a few!"She yelled

Her lamp was on. The light that came out of the top hit the wall and the bright shadow was a diamond shape. I noticed that her curtains were ripped in fourths. The first fourth was half cut off. The half was cut down on the floor with a hot cocoa stain, from the curtain all the way to the floor.

"She came back with my water in her right hand, a can of Cocoa Cola in her left hand, and a bag of Tostitos Scoops in her arm put squeezed to her chest.

"Here,"She lifted her arm to me while closing the door with her right foot.

"Thanks." I grabbed the moist glass.

"So. What's sup?" She nervously while opening the bag of chips.

She chewed continuously with her eyes wide open.

"Um Nothing,you?"

We were talking like we were chatting online.

"Okay. If your here to see how I'm doing with the whole Jennifer act,leave. I think that you have seen enough of my room that you know what I'm going through. I really don't want you to leave, I want you to stay and let's just talk about other thing s that are not including Jennifer-"

"I know."I lied.

"Oh."

"I wouldn't want to try to make your day any more miserable than it already is."

"Oh-kay then let's talk."

I tried to change the subject every twenty minutes or so so she wouldn't get bored. We talked about doing community service at the Community pool so we could get community hours and money from our parents so we could see a movie. She agreed in excitement of a perfect plan. We talked about how the Target across the street from school campus was closing because Wal-Mart decided to outbid them and by the Target land. You see, Mercedes was obsessed with Target, compared to what she thought of Wal-Mart. She always said that all The Wal-Marts had so many Hannah Montana crap in there that everywhere you looked Hannah Montana's pimple face in front of her face. I do believe that she did over-react with the whole pimple face thing. but it was true, Hannah Montana was everywhere you looked when you went to Wal-Mart. I tried to get her to clean her room for once, but she insisted this would be good for her for at least a month. Which I doubted that it would only be a month.

My time was up right when she was about to talk about these black laced Vans that she wanted to get.

Mercedes seemed perfectly fine to me, just a little stiff. I mean, she did most of the talking the first hour, but I guess she saw that whatever she was talking about didn't interest me. She started to ask questions about me instead of telling me something about what happened to her two weeks ago. I told her to forget the old man and just think about what was happening at the moment. She didn't reply, but I knew she knew what I meant. She hardly moved out of her criss-cross-applesauce position. She just moved her hand a lot and stared at the ceiling while she was talking.

"I gotta go," I said.

She didn't finish the sentence she was about to say. Her mouth was open as she inhaled and her chest was pulled toward her chin for six seconds. Finally, she exhaled with relief. She scratched the scalp closest to her ear."Yeah. Sure. See you tomorrow?"

"Probably,Bye"

I headed for the door eagerly. When I got home I didn't want to make dinner. My mom didn't prefer me making my usual Top Ramen noodles whenever she was too lazy or too tired to cook. Usually, when she didn't cook, she didn't want to remind me that my father passed away so she usually brought me out shopping after I ate or something like that. The truth, I do miss my dad, but I don't cry myself to sleep thinking about it. I think about plane crashes sometimes, but no serious headaches. When I was little around the age of nine. My dad would always bring us something good to eat. Sometimes, we got Chinese food, McDonalds, or even Dennie's. After a year or two I asked my mom what dad was going to bring us for Dinner today. My mother didn't reply. She didn't even looked at me when I talked to her. She sobbed in her hands, pulling her bangs back so they were out of her face, but they eventually fell down. My mom didn't tell me what happened, Officer Taylor did. He said that they found an unidentified airplane that crashed in the east side of Manhattan. Officer Taylor said that it was a terrorist attack . They said that the terrorist was heading for New Jersey, but the first engine broke. My dad was on that plane. My mother and I didn't know that my dad traveled every Thursday to go to his job. Of course the company paid for his flight, but the terrorist plane just happened to have the cheapest tickets.


	4. Chapter 4

My stalker

When I got home, there was an unexpected visitor at the door.

The guy from the park. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt that had the words Volcom on the bottom left hand corner of his shirt. He was wearing dark blue Levi's cutoffs which made him look taller than 5'10. His feet weren't in the mood for wearing his average, sudden day shoes. Today, they were in a good mood and they were wearing all white except for the heels,Nike sign, and the laces were black,they were shiny, almost new, Nike airs. He stuck only his thumbs in his pockets, one in each pocket. He made his pants tug down a little and inhaled making his chest symmetrical to his stomach. He exhaled and let loose of his thumbs and let his hands run through his thighs.

"Hi?"

"Oh. Um. Hi. Remember me?"

"Yeah, but how did you find out where I lived?"

"I've lived her for only a year, so I practically walk all over the neighborhood everyday."I don't believe you, you stalker. Ha!

"Oh. I see. So what are you doing her again?"

"I don't really know. Will you buy for fun?"

"Temporarily,yes."

"So..."

"So."I giggled and covered my mouth. Afraid to show my goofy smile.

He chuckled then pressing his lips together. He made a fist and tightened it digging his nails in to palm. He turned his head and looked at the dried up flowers and muttered words. I didn't understand the words at first,but her got louder and louder saying,"What am ?". He got to the point where he almost started screaming.

"Umm. You alright?"

"Yeah,Thanks."

I was about to say ,"___What's up?"But I remembered that I didn't know his name yet. So I sat down still, with my mouth open and breathless.

"Yeah. What's your name?

"Kyle. Kyle Mendez."

I gritted my teeth and squinted my eyes towards the annoying,shining sun. My shadow appeared on the outdated landscape pathway. I walked towards the burnt sepia door so that my shadow would disappear. I caught a glance at myself on the diamond shaped glass near the top of the door. The glass was eye height for an average American twenty-one-year old. I wasn't much shorter than an average twenty-one-year old. When I looked at the glass I could only see my full eyebrow and an edge of my eye.

The diamond shape reminded me of a diamond on a baseball field. My dad idled baseball in his childhood. He retold the story every once in a while, but every time he told it, there was new details that he provided, remembering even more. He said that every Tuesday after studies him and his friends would go out to the field and play baseball for fun. One hot Tuesday, in the summer of 1982 him and his friends were playing and they decided that they would play a real game of baseball. There were really six on each team, but it didn't count because the team that my dad played on there were only three good players and the other players were only there to make the good players even look better than they already were. The other team they were playing against, had five well playing players. My dad envied the other team hoping that someone would switch teams with him. It never happened, but a girl player asked if she could play with them on the field. My dad described her as perfect. He said that she was only two or three years older than he was, blond wavy hair with blue dreamy eyes that complemented her thighs. She was wearing shorts with a navy blue button up short tucked in. They invited her to play,but the other team insisted to have the girl on their team. they argued over the girl, back and forth trying to say something offensive,but end up saying something complementing each other. They got to the point where they started to pull each other's hair and ended up not playing because of all the time they were wasting on a girl. My dad said the girl left an hour before the argument ended, but still they argued about being so stubborn. At first, Dad would start giving me lectures about not starting cat fights at school. At the end of lectures, it would turn out to be a lecture about not dating boys until he died.

I realized that my eyes were locked to the French windows for about a minute or two now. I tried to move my eyes away from the window, but all the did was feel like they were swollen and get bigger. I held my eyes there for a long time without blinking. I picked my hand up and put it in front of my eyes then moved my hand so that my eyes would follow. it worked, but I felt stupid doing that. Not having control over yourself is hard to think about when you know you won't succeed. I wondered, has Kyle had a moment like what I did? Was he like me? Uncontrollable of actions that were thought of, but only can be abled to control what you weren't thinking of.

My curiosity turned out to be me speaking instead of thinking about it.

His almond shaped eyes fluttered,"No." He said instantly and pulled his head forward and tuck a bug gulp of breath and exhaled again. He out his large hands in his pants pockets and made them into a fist exactly like Lyssa had done yesterday at school. He was string at me now with his head tilt to the side like a dog did when you talked to them and tried to understand English. I glanced at him and smiled my goofy smile unafraid to show the truth.

My eyes caught an old magnifying glass that I accidentally took home one day after science last year. Kyle saw me looking at it and he bent over with his hand on his thigh and picked it up. He put it to his eye and squinted he left eye and looked through it. His eye grew larger. The colors were there,but blurry. The rusty sides of the circular magnifying glass had dirt stains all over. He put it down and grinned, his own goofy grin. He was a gum shower, but it suited him because he was those kind of people who didn't smile even if a photographer told him too. His teeth were perfect. They were actors teeth the ones that were perfectly straight and shiny white.

"I like your teeth." I said then smiled without my teeth, just dimples.

"Thank you, I like your smile." His chuckle led to a grin. I smiled. I couldn't hide it, I had nothing in my hands that could. I didn't have a book or a backpack to cover my face.

I remembered that I still had a dinner to cook. Whenever my mom had meetings, it was always up to me to feed her empty stomach. My mother didn't eat much, one or two meals a day. Usually, she would just have coffee for breakfast and dinner. When she went to a meeting, she was usually upset about the company's decision about a commercial that she knew wouldn't help them sell the product. Whenever she was upset she ate up her emotions,but then next day, she would wine that she was fat (when she really wasn't) and jog the next three hours after work so that she would burn off the fat.

I told Kyle that I had to still cook dinner for my mom. He said that he might be over again on Friday. We said our goodbyes and I watched him walk home until it got to the point where I couldn't see him anymore.

I took my mom's recipe book out of the drawer and searched for my grandmother's recipe for casserole. I found it, but there were too many things to get ready for. I needed to finish the History Essay or I would get detention. Good thing Ms. Nguyen gave me an extra day to complete it. I decided to just ask my mom if she could pick us up some McDonalds on our way home. I called Mom, but she said that I would have to wait an extra hour because there was traffic on her way home from work. Plus she said to not call her Mom anymore because her boss might ask her to put her cellphone on speaker. She told me to start calling her by her first name, Allison. Her boss was very strict, but when he was nice and you had a private call, he wouldn't make you work extra hours and he would let you talk to your friend or family, but on speaker. My mother envied her boss's wife, she determined her as a rich-life-easy-going-gold-digger. My mom always admitted her jealousy of others. She was the kind of person who admitted all her wrong behaviors.

I completed my assignment in less than thirty minutes. I laid down on the sofa in the living room, but tears started to fall down my cheeks. I didn't know why I was crying. Was it about Jennifer? Was I miserable or something?My behavior wasn't reasonable. If it was about Jennifer, why was I still missing her? My throat was slightly parched. I didn't feel like I missed her. But something inside me did. I reached for the land-line phone and dialed JC's number.


End file.
